Ashes Reborn
by alarka
Summary: There comes complications again, but their love still is buried somewhere. Hope? Hopes are sometimes the last thing. A ufo baby fanfiction. It may be called a sequel of 'The way you say good bye',or an individual story too..
1. Shattered Dreams

**Chapter 1**

**Shattered dream**

A brown eyed brunette we know so well was walking down a city road in New . Today there was an exam for college admission. It really, went great. He was pleased enough. If he could manage to get chance,that would be a great achievement. Even his friends and the teachers, too,wanted this brilliant boy to go outside and opt for the best.

He was walking with random thoughts on mind. Last time he came USA, it was more than five years back.. and it was not NY.

Suddenly a car passing caught his attention out of nowhere.

_Did I just-?_

He fastened his pace, with a lot of 'excuse me' to the passers bys.

Luckily, the car stopped by a nearby mall. Kanata made it hastily to the nearby mall. Yep, it was her. He can not miss it. The same golden hair, same eyes, almost same smile.. may her appearance changed a lot, but not enough that he would not recognize. It was really a chance encounter. Last time he got her news was four years ago, that they are going back to USA again, and New York this time.

Honestly, he always had hoped, if she comes out.. all on a sudden.. but he knew that was almost impossible, in such a huge city.

But, that is what happening right now..

"M-" Kanata was just to cry out, and then he saw a boy coming out from the driving seat. Tall, black hair, in a formal dress he was looking really dashing.

The boy held Miyu's hand, Miyu reacted happily. There were some giggling.

Then it happened.

They kissed.

A short thing, Kanata watched from a distance. It really happened.

Kanata's eyes got widened. No blurred vision, no wet eyes. He just kept watching like there would be no tomorrow.

And from those desert-dry eyes, a little drop found its way down the left cheek.

_What The-? Tear ?_

Kanata quickly wiped his cheek, so rough like he did not want to keep any trace of that _courageous _teardrop_._

Him, and tears? When did they last met? Too old to remember..

"Any problem, sir?"

An official came by him, his standing there for a long time being suspicious.

"Um, can you tell me the way to hotel-? I forgot it, funny, haha!" He laughed loud enough.

Taking the direction, he rushed.

"Hey man, I said left! Left! Damn!"

#############

**(A/N: Well, I am really persistent, you can say.. please review!)**


	2. Dreams are truth

**Chapter 2**

**Dreams are truth**

**(A/N: Here goes the second chapter.. Yuna and charu Thanks again for review :) )**

"What the-?"

Kanata woke up.

"That damn dream, again.."

Yes, a dream, haunting from that day..

That very day at New York, when he saw Miyu with a boy in a car..

He nodded. But the car did not stop that day, like he saw in dream. He tried to follow, but soon lost its trace. And From then, several time in month, he used to see that dream, with some weird ending.

_Geez. I can not make myself believe that something like that never happened. And if it be- Hell! Just SLEEP !_

He looked at the bed other side of room. The sight of his sleeping friend Santa.

Kanata smiled, he never thought they would ever share a room.. but necessity and time's call made that happen. Santa was also a little mature now, or was he? Whatever. They ended up in same college, and that's so lucky.. with a _best_ friend..

He knew not when he went back to sleep.

########################

"Evening.."

"Er.. Evening"

Santa quickly slided his laptop as Kanata entered.

Kanata couldn't but laugh at it.

"Oo, go on! I am not you!"

Santa was a little red, "Sorry, actually.. I could not help it..you know.. that happens." he said, closing his eyes, "You will also have the same insecurity over the private things when you are in.. love!"

A face again came to his mind, but Kanata let it go, and smirked, "So Akame accepted?"

"As if I have told her." sighed Santa. "I don't have that gut.. well until now. I fear to be rejected.. Perhaps she does feel entirely different.. only as a 'friend'. And I don't want to ruin the friendship, putting an one-sided relation."

Kanata stared.

_That sounds similar to something.._

"Hey! I forgot. Can you make me such a social account ?"

"Huh?" Santa was so astonished.

"Did you forget?"

"Oh yes!" Santa remembered, "Teacher said he will post that on our group.."

"Weird teacher, anyway"

"But.." Santa hesitated, "Are you sure that is needed? Actually.. I can give you anytime whatever is the update.."

Kanata raised an eyebrow. "Is there any problem ?" "You see I have very a little interest on these.. so am asking you to make me one.. or I could have done it myself"

"Well No.. nothing at all.." Santa exclaimed, _So it's.. evident.._

########################

"Happy birthday, dear!"

Miki hugged her girl, so did Yuu.

"Mom, dad!" exclaimed Miyu, "Stop it, am not a child anymore!"

"You are always" smiled Miki, "well, at least to us.."

20th birthday. Whole day was a merry one. So much of wishes, gifts, loves.. And tonight it's a party, all friends are waiting for that.

She was happy. Very happy. Childish happiness was always in her nature.

Well, until someone asked her, in the club, "Excuse me, Are you Miyu Kozuki..?"

Crap. Many people today knew her. And some stalkers are always there for a chance with that old trick of them.

She turned back angrily, to teach the boy a lesson.

"Yes, And why you.." she started

"Hey, little Miyu.."

_Little Miyu? That- That's-_

"Nozomu!" exclaimed she in delight.

"So you recognized.. even after all these years.." Nozomu said in his melodious tone, "O! It's 15th! Happy birthday, little Miyu.."

########################

"A reunion? Really?"

"Yes it is. This Saturday.. And see, we found you too.. " Nozomu said, "Heiomachi awaits you, little Miyu.."

"Argh, you can stop with that 'little Miyu' part now" Miyu was a little irritated."But sure if that happens.. this is going to be the most beautiful gift for my birthday ever"

"PLease do come.. I never thought we will meet again, there was no contact at all.."

"Sorry" Miyu was ashamed. The time she left Heiomachi, there was no personal cell phone to anyone else than Momoka.. Worse than that she lost the diary with the numbers...

"Hey, Little Miyu, Don't you use social networking?"

"Eh? I.. Errr.. no" She had a strange feeling about this.

"Neither do I.." smiled Nozomu. "So we are expecting you that day.."

########################

"Sure!" Kanata giggled.

"Hey! Just remember that!"

"OK, OK, Will never send request to her"

"Well, now as you know the friend request part, let's continue to privacy.."

Santa continued his lecture 'Introduction to social networking' to Kanata.

Kanata yawned loud. "Enough.. Santa. I am not going to do doctorate on it.."

"Huh! I just had started.."

Santa went to sleep, gave Kanata a worried look.

_If he finds.._

"What?"

"Um? Nothing.. Good Night"

About an hour passed. Kanata sat on his bed.

_Geez, Why am I doing this?_

He opened the laptop, entered the SNS and typed in: "Miyu Kozuki"

_SHE IS HERE!_

He checked her profile, her friendlists were not private.

There was only a single person. A tall..black haired... blue eyed...

**(Hmm.. bit awkward ? Please review!)**


	3. A meet better not happened

**Chapter 3**

**A meet better not happened**

**(A/N: Sorry for so late.. Life is going so busier.. and decreasing ability.. There is some problem with fonts and spaces, I don't know why this is happening. Please bear this.. and thanks for reviews :) )**

"Hey Aya! Long time no see!"

"Nanami!" cheered the short girl, "My darling.. you are getting fat.."

"Me?! Really? Hell I gave up exercises for months..so it's resulting.."

"Happy to see you again, girls.. sorry for the roses.. All we used for decoration and a special event.."

Korusu. Tenchi. Hikarigaoka. And all other familiar faces.

"It's really going to be a great day, yay!" Santa exclaimed.

"Am feeling sorry for Chris" Nozumu said.

"Yep, she could not make it for today" Nanami nodded.

"And Miyu..?" They all turned to Nozumu.

"She called.. she is on the way, will be here any time"

"And is HE coming?" Santa whispered.

"Don't know" replied Nozumu in same tone, "she never said a single word on relationship"

"Did you not insist her?" Aya interrupted.

"Well.. I tried to put the social networking on discussion, but she simply avoided, better to say, LIED."

"It's more evident, then" Nanami said, "That boy is-"

"Shh.. Kanata is there.."

"Does he not know?"

"He does not use SNS.. anyway I built him one last week.. don't know he has seen or not"

Standing the other side, Kanata was having soft drinks, apparently aloof from all the discussions there. But his ears were all aware. Gently he walked out of the hall under the pleasant sky.

"Excuse me.." a voice came from behind. He was standing almost blocking the entrance.

Kanata looked back, for a moment he felt blank, stars sparkling around his vision as he saw the girl's face there.

"Miyu!" Despite all the attempts, he could not make his voice stable.

It was her. Real her. Just the way she looked that day in NY..

"Kanata?" Miyu's face looked wondered, then a little shade of hesitation and nervousness then she smiled a bit, "Nice to meet again.."

_You.._

Kanata could not smile back. He already had seen what he never even dreamt of. He literally felt a sudden pull backwards.

Miyu observed Kanata's gaze, "Um... That's- that's... I-I-"

Kanata just stared, some mixed feelings running through him, so high and intense he barely could hear or see positively.

"Hey Miyu! It's you!" Aya and Nanami cheered as they saw her.

_No need of explanation. Enough here._

leaving the crowd, Kanata gently came out on the road.

############################################

"DOES IT MEAN - ENGAGED ?"

Miyu knew this would be evident question. That's why she opposed yesterday, but that Ryota- one could ot just win with HIM. And her parents...

"So it's true !"

"Yes" Miyu sighed, what could she say else in defence, with an engagement ring on finger?

"God!" "Impossible!" many were the reactions.

"Who is HE ? Ryota ?"

"Well yes.. Ryota Shimizu.." Miyu barely answered, "But how do you.. know all?" for a moment she was cursing herself for coming here. And.. she just could not throw that ring on desk while coming. How could she?

"So that SNS of yours.. exclusive for him.. everything is true!"

"Social network ?" Miyu's eyes widened, Oh crap, That one.. I never cared for privacy.. better I had deleted that..

"But.. but.. HOW HE?"

"And Why so early ?"

"Friends.. can I have a glass of water ?" Miyu smiled pale. "I just.. can't.."

"Hey.. Miyu.." They rushed as they saw their friend falling down.

**(A/N: Well, very short.. Will try to update soon..)**


	4. A day like past

**Chapter 4**

**A day like past**

Kanata reached home. He was still in shock, it was worse than the dream itself. She is really, really going to be married. And it was so-

Kanata kept his hands over head, _it's just giving a headache_. Thought he, and just then he heard the cry.

"Greeeew-"

"Dad?" He rushed to the source of sound, inside the kitchen.

"Pops!" The scene of his father lying on the floor and gasping shivered his spine for a while. Doctor said his heart is not so well last month..

"Kanata-" Hosho looked at him with eyes popping out, "Kanata- Waa-"

In no time Kanata jumped and the water bottle was in his hand. Hosho drank like mad, some rolling down his lips.

"Kanata" He whispered, "I am sorry my boy.. I am so unlucky I could no see my grandchildren.. I could not be alive to witness your marriage with her.."

He stopped, and to the top of Kanata's surprise, he closed his eyes, "Ah"

"POPS-!" Kanata's eyes widened to his highest limit, and he started to shake his body frantically, "No!? Pops!? Pops?"

He jumped backward, just trying to believe what happened right now..

"Um ? Is this heaven ?" the monk opened his eyes, as he sat up, "Odd.. It looks jut like the temple!.."

"Dad? You-?"

"Huh? Kanata? How are you here? You should be on earth, Or is that we both passed away same time ? Oh my boy, You came with me to accompany me.. Proud of you my child..!"

"You..!" Kanata jumped on his father and choked him, surely it's your date for heaven today! And you just gave me a heart attack !"

"Hey.. Hey.. you are choking me.. Oh, so am alive!"

"What was all that ?"

"Actually.." Hosho was a little embarrassed, "Too much of Chazuke choked my breath.. " He smiled nervously, and Kanata was again after him for a fight.

And suddenly rang the bell.

"Am going-" Hosho fled away from his son's rage.

"Hey! Huh! That idiot old man-"

"Kanataaa! Look who is here!" the monk's loud voice was full of enthusiasm.

"Now, what?" Kanata came out, and got another strike at heart, third time that day.

Miyu, Aya, Nanami and Nozomu were standing there.

"Of course, of course.." Hosho was nodding head in acceptance. And then he turned to Kanata, "Look, It's Miyu! Your friends are saying she got a little weak.. dehydration.."

Nozomu cut him, "We will all be busy today.. we are at organizing committee, so.. better she rest here until evening.."

"Yep.. and be sure to bring her this evening.. it's going to be a great night, you should be full on.." Aya added.

_With her a day? Again?! Why always with me ?_

#######################################

_Why me, again?_

Miyu was thinking the same. It was more than two hours, she was in her old room, full of memories, making her even sadder. She tried to sleep, but in vain. And now when at last her eyes were heavy enough, the cell rang.

"Hello.."

"Hi, Good night Miyu..Is everything OK ?"

Ryota. He was doing his duty as future gurdian. Miyu shook her head.

"It's fine Ryota.. And it's noon here, not midnight.."

"Oh yeah.. Silly me" He laughed that side, "Are you in the party?"

"Umm.. yep going there now.. bye, talk with you later.." Miyu did not know why she lied.

"Bye, then.. these three days are lonely without you.. what about a goodnight kiss ?"

Miyu blushed, "Eh! Why do you-"

"I bet you are blushing, dear miss Victorian-aged girl! Bye!"

Miyu sighed.

_Did something just now passed my door ?_

Curious, she came out. Nobody was there. She stood for a moment, and walked to the backyard.

_That tree- where Ruu got stuck.. and Miss Mizuno rescued him.._

Just the thought of that day brought smile to her face.

_Hey, who is that climbing the temple bell ?_

It could not be missed, that's Kanata.

Miyu suddenly felt so sorry, for nothing.

_I will never know.._

_#########################################_

"Hell, Why should I ?" the brunette murmured to himself, standing in front of the wooden door. Then, he knocked.

"Get ready, it's about time to go" Kanata said as the door opened, not looking at the girl standing. "Santa is calling every now and then.."

"Yes.."

Kanata knew not why he was dressing so carefully. _Crap. What am I up to ?_

"I am ready.." a soft voice said.

Kanata looked back. Miyu was standing. A red top with pink stripes, deep brown pants.. so simple, but why she was looking so beautiful, so cute ?

Miyu also was looking at him. The brunnette in deep blue checked t shirt with white inner.. he was always dashing, and today, why it seemed something different ? Is is for that this meeting was after a few years?

"You are looking good." she smiled.

"Eh? You too.." answered he. A few embarrassing moments, and Kanata hastily stepped out "Let's go.."

"Um... Kanata.."

"Eh?"

_He looks the same way now..._

"Would you mind if we walk there?" Miyu at least told that.

Kanata gave a questioning look,but did not say a word, just shrugged.

_God, what am I doing? am going to be married soon and here I am walking with another man.. But.. What is he thinking me? Hell, it's the same way as we walked to school everyday.. or better returning.. no quarrel, only quiet sights.. I always enjoyed those afternoons, but now, now it's different.._

People were passing by every now and then, some gave a light look at them.

_Are they thinking.. _Miyu blushed severely. _Oh yes, They must be ! Even the ring.. Oh, why am I getting thrilled at the damn thought ? Skip these Miyu. You are no more a middle school student, and your life is settled.._

She looked at him.

He already was.

"It's so like those days, isn't it ?"

Kanata smiled.

It looked like after so many years.

_Only, if there was not that 'if'.._

**(A/N: Slow, isn't it ? Please review and share ideas :))**


	5. Storm Revealed

**Chapter 5**

**Storm Revealed**

Evening turning to night. The reunion party on its full.

"hey, anyone seen Miyu?" Aya suddenly figured out her friend's absence.

"You are asking now?" Nanami winked, "to be precise, Kanata too is not here.."

Both of them started giggling.

Though they were wrong.

Kanata, on the other side of the open party ground was sitting aloof, he needed to calm himself a bit. Loud outings seldom suits him.

And suddenly he saw Miyu coming. A smile automatically crept in his face.

_Eh?_

In no time a tall man came between the two, sucking all blood off her face.

"Ryota? You-"

"Surprise!" smiled Ryota,"When you called me I was on the train, you couldn't even understand, silly!"

"Oh" Miyu's try for a smile failed drastically,

"And found this place pretty easy.." Ryota gave a quick look around, and grabbed her hand. Miyu felt so much embarrassed.

"hey it's.."

"come with me!" he dragged her away in the dark.

Kanata stood up, and very cautiously, stepped to the crowd, and positioned himself at a corner such that he can watch what's happening.

They were talking, very close to each other. Miyu laughed a bit. Kanata's nerves stiffened as he saw him putting right hand over her shoulder. They turned, Ryota raised his left hand finger to the moon; they went a little more closer,

"Drinks, Sir?" the waiter asked Kanata.

His right hand around her pressed her gently a little more...

Kanata's hand hovered around the soft and hard drink glasses.

Ryota faced Miyu, and suddenly bent his neck over her.

Kanata got hold of the hard drink glass.

And, They...

Kanata closed his eyes, and for his first time, one at a single drink was heavy.

So it happened? In Real? Even Yaboshi touching her hand gave him a jealousy, and now..

"Another one, please.."

"Hey, no! Stop!"

"Oh dear Victoria! Don't worry, you are still a virgin!"

"You...!" Miyu jumped back, all red.

"You are staying at that temple.. with that monk uncle? " winked Ryota, "Can they have another guest?"

#######################

"Oh" Hosho's eyes went round, "so this's your fiancé? Glad to meet you, Miyu is such a nice girl.." the monk went berserk.

"Where's Kanata?" Miyu whispered on his ears, but he answered loud, "Oh, Him? He's back home about half an hour ago.. and ran to his room" his voice went down, "tell me, he drank a bit, didn't he? "

"Eh? " Miyu was out of clue with that, "I don't know.."

"Am sure he did.. and as a monk's son he is so regretful for that vice that he didn't even talk to me.. thought I'll not get to know.. Oh, how he cares about his religion and my sentiments.. am proud to have a boy like that!" Hosho started crying in emotion.

"umm.. excuse me, but who is this Kanata..?" Ryota interfered.

_Crap._

#######################

Miyu came out of her room, sighed. Gently she forwarded to the room by Ruu-Wanya's former one. Still she could almost hear a baby's giggle from that room, which brings rain in her heart every time..

She passed the room, peeped into Ryota's one. He was always a dead man while sleeping; "It's daytime in USA, still.. how he manage to sleep whenever wish?" she wondered. He did not get much concern about Kanata, though she had to manage a lot of things while Hosho was in a flood of words regarding 'alien evil spirits'.

Outside it was black; a hot night, with clouds covering an angry sky. No moon at all.

A scratching sound came from above.

"What's that-?"

Miyu looked up, no mistake, someone is up there. As sure as she knows who that is. She hesitated; then climbed up the roof.

Kanata looked back, the moon suddenly found its way through the clouds, revealing his burning auburn eyes. Only burning? It's more appropriate to say, dust thrown to a burning fire trying to be furious despite water..

Miyu didn't dare to utter any word. Suddenly she felt it would have been better not to come in front of him just now..

He kept looking straight to her eyes, it was being increasingly unbearable to her.

"Kanata, I-"

Kanata laughed aloud. Too much loud. Miyu got confused, she tried to go closer, and the smell struck her nose. "You really drank a lot-"

"Yes, a full one, so? That was tasty to me, and THAT one for..you" he laughed again violently.

"Why?" suddenly, his voice went so soft, then back to a dry roughness, "why? Why? Oh no, no answer please. "

"Kanata.. you are drunk.."

"Yes I am!" it seemed to awake everyone around, "And I will, whole the night.. but, but, but..don't worry, I wouldn't shed a single drop, promise! Why would I? Say Why?"

"..."

He came forward, closer, Miyu put one hand over nose, "you know what's worse?" he hissed, "Cherishing a dream five years that doesn't worth a single minute! Curse the day I met you and loved more than mine!"

He stepped backwards, and with a jump left the place.

Miyu stood there, repeating the last line in her mind, "Loved more than mine.. loved more than mine..loved.."

She broke down crying on the empty roof.

#######################

Kanata woke up with a terrible headache. He tried to stand up and felt like vomiting, and found the lime water glass by his bed.

"Who kept this here?" wondered he, but the need was real. He drank and fell asleep again. A sound came from outside, his father calling, "Kanata.. Kanata.."

"Oh don't disturb him.." another man's voice. A little noises followed. In the meantime someone hastily entered the room and left.

About an hour later, Kanata woke up again.

"Whoa! It's ten past nine!" he jumped; "What I was doing-?"

And then he recalled everything last night, with the fact that he expressed his heartiest desire last night to the person for whom it is..

_Hell.. that drink... _He suddenly felt very nervous, _God she got to know it.. No.._

He rushed out of his room. No one around, and went to the main gate.

"Eh, Kanata.." His father was standing, "You slept a lot, they left about ten minutes ago.."

**Please Review!**


	6. The Duel

**Chapter 6**

**The Duel**

**(Thanks all the Readers and Reviewers! miyu. well I think that would be clear in next update :) Thanks !)**

_Dear Kanata,_

_Thanks, Aishiteru Mo. _

_eien ni.._

(*A/N: TRANSLATE: I love you too.. forever..)

Kanata read the lines hundredth time, and caressed his fingers over it.

"Baka Miyu.." he uttered, as downed his head, could she not tell him on person? He could only find the letter, or rather, the scratched paper on his desk hours later.. Or could she not place it by the bed? Then he would have got it earlier and..

And..

A wind blew heavy, making the paper fly away at once. Kanata took a second to react and ran after it down the stairs.

"Hey..!" all could he utter as he saw the paper falling on Mikan's nose who was 'happened to pass by'.

"Well? Is it a plot?"

"Stop!" Kanata ran frantically, missing his step and ended up rolling down.

"What's so secret?" Mikan asked standing by a lying exhausted Kanata.

"You..you read that?!"

"Yes, so? A very certain thing.."

"Eh!?"

"Isn't it? Everyone always knew you two are made for each other.." Mikan was indifferent on her tone.

"She's right!" Mizuki was right behind, "May be we never mention it, but anyone around you can feel that" he smiled.

"Besides, why are you running after a paper instead of the real person?"

Kanata was baffled. They all felt that ? And he was such a..

"She's not here..''

"So?" Mikan leaned forward, "Next train is within twenty minutes, and the two flights from her hometown are still three hours." Mikan handed him the paper, "Decide it.. by the way.. Mizuki.. should this story be a tragic one? That should bring more interest and people would find sequels next..."

#################

Ryota could feel something is odd out here.

"Miyu.. What happened?"

Miyu lifted her face up, "Um? Nothing.." Surely a lie. Anyone looking at her face could say nothing was well. Ryota came closer.

"You could have spent a few more days.. There's no need to come with me so hastily" he said softly, wrapping hand behind her back, "You can't protect me forever.." he smiled sad.

At this Miyu got startled. "I told you not to say that again!" she got tearful.

Ryota smiled,again. He wanted to kiss her again, but restrained himself. After all she is not ready enough for a wide public kiss.

"Should not we get in?" Miyu changed the topic.

"Why so hurry? You can't come out once you go inside that glass-prison!"

"Excuse me.."

"Bathroom? Well go.."

The airport in this town is a small one. _It's still.. less than an hour.. _A certain brunette looked at his watch as he was running.

_Kanata!?_

Kanata's eyes searched through the faces all over, but it was not easy in an airport. Miyu tried to avoid his gaze.

"I got you" a cold voice chilled her as she came out of washroom.

"Ka.."

Without any hesitation, Kanata came forward, and got hold of her hand.

And before she could even react, Miyu felt his leaps pressing against hers.

A feeling of matching her dream took over her, the day she waited for all these years.. The real Kanata, the real.. She didn't care more about world, let everyone see, she won't mind..

Everyone?

Miyu suddenly broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Miyu?" Two voices came in chorus.

"What do you think you are doing with _my girl_?" Ryota hissed.

Kanata looked at Miyu. Miyu froze.

"Everything you are doing is against her will." Kanata went colder.

"Who are you to interfere?"

Miyu made it to Ryota's side somehow, "Ryota, let's go."

"Miyu Do you know him?"

"s-s-Sort of.." Miyu answered, "That's all misunderstanding.."

"That's why I tell you don't be too nice.. dirty people always get it wrong." Ryota's voice raised, "I've seen it all.. he kissed you in public all at once.. stalker.. gonna call police.."

Kanata's fist tightened. "That's your case, she's just-" but interrupted by Miyu.

"Ryota, It's about time to go...don't get involved in these" She just dragged Ryota out of the scene, and looked back.

Full of rage, sadness, insult, pain..She would never forget those eyes ever.

"-mine" completed Kanata his words, whispering, "Why did you.."

_You didn't even protest.._

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
